


Rest and Humiliation

by CanadianClaws (RainyDayWrites)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Awkward Boners, Body Massage, Embarrassment, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 21:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10200977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDayWrites/pseuds/CanadianClaws
Summary: Fabian's healing ability is being used to his limits and needs a little TLC unfortunately the only one capable and willing to do so is the exact opposite of someone he wants putting hands on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a drabble in response to an ask on my blog.  
> Original here: [[x]](http://canadianclaws.tumblr.com/post/158084895071/lana-give-fabians-back-a-rub-333-hes-had-such)

The fallout of their recent battle had everyone limping and aching about their base with Fabian hard at work wearing himself thin. The one person he was glad to ignore, because she never needed his services, was hanging about enjoying his increasingly haggard appearance while he helped Chrome, Anne Marie and Delgado heal. He loathed it, wishing she’d go do something useful since she actually had the strength to do so. And since he hated having her around. She was smug and intense and stared at him with a hungry gaze he could only reconcile with two kinds of needs and he was on neither menu. Especially for her. Lana was not someone he wanted to satisfy. He really wished Magneto would ask for her elsewhere. He kept suggesting it but he felt his tactical expertise were being ignored.

Lana was enjoying all of this immensely, Fabian going from room to room to aid the ill and injured while she bounced behind him, seeing him slowly melt and wither. It was like the sped up decay of a carcass. It felt satisfying; nature taking it’s course. She hovered as Fabian left Delgado’s room, her gaze diverted while she caught a glimpse of the large man stretching. She returned her attention to Fabian who contorted and nursed a weakening posture with a look that spoke volumes of how he saw the indignity in this. She loved that he was still experiencing the demand. Whenever he was exhausted he was just slightly easier to deal with. He had less fight in him. 

Fabian had had enough of being a spectacle for Lana, tossing up a hand to put distance between them when she orbited him too close one too many times. “Stop that.” He grouches and tries to escape toward his room. She kept following. He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly to the point of moving his whole body which ached so severely he winced. “Unless _you_  plan on, I don’t know, giving me a massage, get out.” The incessant tightness all down his sides had his thoughts consumed at this point. He hobbled past the threshold of his personal quarters with the desperate hope he could close the door and keep her out with the simple gesture. He planned on a hot shower to relax his poor aching body. 

“Yeah, okay.” Lana pressed a palm firmly on his door to keep it open and let herself in. “Take off your shirt, where do you keep your hand lotion?” She immediately goes for his bedside table to search. “Oh nevermind, it’s right here.” She lifts a bottle from the top of the nightstand and points to the bed with it. “Come on, naked time.”

Fabian shook his head in dismay as she pushed past him, stunned by her answer and even more by her forward language. He couldn’t keep the vague look of disgust and surprise from his expression as he stood there watching her invade his room. This was supposed to be a private place where only he and his harem, whenever he managed to get one, would dwell. “I- no really, that **isn’t**  necessary. I had only-…” but she was already squirting a liberal amount of lotion into her palm. 

“Come on, Fabian. You deserve a good rub down. I’m a trained rehabilitation and massage therapist. Just one professional dude helping out a teammate, alright? No funny business.” Lana made herself at home, sitting on his bed and rubbing her palms together to warm the lubricant. She sat with her back to him to give him a little privacy as he stripped down and wiggled in place. “I’m not looking, don’t be shy.”

The use of the word ‘dude’ has him perplexed for a moment but her insistence and the suggestion that he deserves to be taken care of has him agreeing in somewhat of a daze. This was clearly some strange fever dream, he’d worked himself to exhaustion and was passed out on the floor somewhere, clearly. With some difficulty he strips off his shirt and slides into place with an effort to be modest and cover himself as much as possible. Being vulnerable around her was foreign and the exact opposite of relaxing. He didn’t necessarily feel shy and resented the comment, _exposed_  is a word he’d use more readily, like being strip searched. Impersonal and more violating than it should have felt. 

Lana’s smile grew as she felt his weight transfer onto the mattress and held off from moving until he was in place, her slick palms planting gently on his shoulder blades and applying gentle pressure all the way down the column of his spine, mapping out where she felt tension and focusing first on his shoulders and across his back. “How does this feel?” Her tone is the gentlest she’s ever used with him, the act always pulling her into a caregiver mindset, it was harder for her to be cruel like this. She uses her thumbs, careful and attentive, between his scapula and spine. Little circles rubbed in broad, even pressure down his back and a firm, deliberate grip as her hands traversed his shoulders and biceps. “You’ve been doing a great job lately, Fabian.” 

The scenario only grew stranger as the touch that came was a far cry from what he expected. If this were truly the real world he should be in more pain. Instead there’s a very real tenderness to the touch and he isn’t sure how to reconcile it with the beast he knew and loathed. His brows pressed together in confusion and then slowly climbed to his hairline; how does it feel? It feels downright pleasant. He can’t begin to vocalize this, partly out of pride partly out of a reluctance to part his lips in fear of any untoward sound that might be kneaded out of him. Already the guttural and throaty breaths rumbling in his chest were bordering on inappropriate. He couldn’t stand the idea of even this exhaustion induced specter of Lana coaxing a moan from him. It’s the praise that ruins everything, it’s as if she saved just that moment to find the worst of the knots in his back and grind it out as his lips part in a surprised ‘what’ only to come out more a string of lewd vowels while his toes and fingers flexed involuntarily against his bedspread. 

Lana likes that. The sounds he makes have her rapt attention and her pupils blow wide while she chases each unsteady breath as if it’s a game, the way he trembles makes her mouth suddenly dry. Oh look how sweet he is, squirming and _red_. He’s mortified by the inarticulate expression and likely more horrified by the thought that she might have wanted to hear it. She licks her lips and adjusts her position, squeezing down his back. “That good, huh?” She coos softly, leaning over him a little to add her weight behind the path up his back. “I could get your legs too, you know. Right down to your toes.”

Fabian struggled with the conflicting concepts of Lana, the warrior beast, and these absolutely sinful hands probing the length of his back. He was almost certain this was a vivid hallucination at this point and at her obscene suggestion his face heats up, beginning to question why Lana was the subject and not Haven or someone else far more deserving of being with him. He wrestles with the idea of saying to hell with it and giving into whatever this nightmare was simply to feel more of this unfortunately undeniably pleasurable touch. His face buries into a pillow he drags from the top of his bed, heart pounding in his ears for reasons he couldn’t pin down. 

“Oh? Is that a yes?” Without waiting for confirmation she starts to tug off his trousers, sliding them down his thighs and earning a yelp and a sudden scramble to keep decent from Fabian. “Relax, red. I’m just going to massage. You’ll remain a virgin, I promise.” She laughed when he reacted with indignant huffing. “Look I said no funny business, didn’t I?” The look he gave her aid he knew better than to trust her word.  She nodded, point taken. “Okay, okay. Just relax, I’ll turn around again and you can cover the naughty bits. I know a commando jump when I see one.” She grins, toothy and amused as she covers her eyes with one hand and turns around on the bed. 

Fabian scowled and resisted the urge to strike her while her back was turned. “No. Get out. Just get out, right now. We’re done here.” He pointed to the door, covering himself in his blanket and scowling unkindly. He hadn’t even thought about giving her an egg, what the fuck was this? Lana held up both hands and got up without much more cajoling. “Alright, let me know if you need that _leg_  massage later, though.” She probes and Fabian adopts a more authoritative tone. “ **Out, Wolverine.** ” She shuts the door behind her and he drops back onto the bed with a small, horrified whine in the back of his throat, palm on his face, mind racing.  He still couldn’t be sure of what had just happened but whatever it was he was pretty sure, at least mostly sure, that he hadn’t liked it. 


End file.
